An Interlude Before We Go On
by Lizzy Rebel
Summary: [lemon, HaruElie oneshot] Despite constant battles, Haru Glory finds the time to make Elie… his…


**Disclaimer:**I do not own _Rave Master_ in any way, shape or form.

**Warnings:** lemon… because someone out there asked for it

**Note:** Lizzy Rebel does not support underage sex. Since, however, she is a Latin student she does support Trojans… eh Latin humor

* * *

**An Interlude Before We Go On**

Looking back on it—and he did a lot of looking back on it—Haru Glory was surprised how easy it all was. There were no carefully constructed plans or elaborate tricks needed when it came down to it.

Elie just said she was sick.

That was it. She looked Musica directly in the eye and said she didn't feel like going out and that was that. No one batted an eye, made any comment, no one was suspicious. They told her to get better soon.

They had all been sitting at a small table at the restaurant in the inn they were currently staying at. Musica had heard from so-and-so who had heard from so-and-so about the nightlife of the town. He wanted to check it out, get some action without swords, before they got back to traveling, fighting, and looking for both the Rave Stones and Elie's memories.

So, he had extended the invitation to his two _human_ companions—Griffen and Plue were bound to follow no matter what.

There had been a flush on Elie's cheeks that no one seemed to notice but Haru. And she had said in a very quiet, very un-Elie voice, "No. I don't feel very well… I think I'll just go to bed…"

"You, Haru?" Musica said, accepting Elie's reply without a hint of suspicion. His attention had now zeroed in on the platinum-blonde next to him.

Haru looked over at Elie, but her big, doe-eyes were covered by her sheen of chocolate hair. Grinning, he reclined against his chair and replied easily, "No. I'm pretty tired. Think I'll stay here and get some rest."

"You're no fun," Musica had proclaimed dispassionately, but had gotten up from his seat anyway. He planned to go no matter what, friends or no. Grabbing his warm jacket from its place across his seat he walked out of the inn, Griffen and Plue bouncing on his heels.

When he was gone, Haru went back to looking at Elie only to find she had gotten up from her seat and was heading to the darkened stairs. She didn't glance at him, but it almost felt like she was waiting for him to make a move.

Not sure what to do, Haru remained reclining and watched her saunter away, her swell of hips swinging.

He could not pinpoint the exact moment their relationship changed. He had gone through every moment between them, time and time again, and hadn't been able to find the point in time when they went from being friends to… something more.

Sometimes it was hard to believe they had changed at all. They still fought like they had, yelled and argued and insulted, but Haru recognized the subtle differences in them now. The tiny glances that had never been there before. A new zing when their skin brushed. A different level of huskiness in their voices when they talked to one another.

The change was there. Haru could _feel_ it. It was in the way her eyes followed him and met his with an almost… hunger. And it was in the way his fingers inched, ached, to touch her body, to learn every intimate curve of her.

It frightened him sometimes. Sometimes it didn't. Everything seemed to be happening all at once, and then not at all. It was almost as if they always took one step forward and then one back, never leaving the starting line but always able to have a taste of the finish.

Still not entirely sure of what he planned to do, Haru pushed himself from his seat. His muscles were stiff and he set about snapping each one. Moaning under his breath, he made the small trek to the stairs.

And she was waiting for him. Of course, she was waiting for him. Somehow Haru had already known she would be there.

Elie stood at the top of the stairs, hand resting easily on the banister, as she stared at him, waiting almost. Her luscious hair was tangled about her face, as if she had been tugging it, and her lips were bright red from where she gnawed on them.

For a while they studied each other like that, Haru at the bottom and Elie at the top. He took in her generous curves, her high, rounded breasts, her long, tanned legs, her beautiful face… and she watched his powerfully lean body, his ropy muscles, his handsome, confused features.

She was the first one to speak, the first one to break the trance they were in. "Haru?" she asked softly, stepping down one step.

He stepped up one without answering. Then said, "Yeah?"

"I like you," she pointed out softly. "I like you."

One of his eyebrows shot up, _way_ up. He already knew that. A girl and a guy couldn't spend so much time together _without_ liking one another.

"A lot, I mean."

"I like you, too, Elie," Haru replied and took another step just as she did. "A lot, I mean." His lips lifted in a small smile.

And then, just like that, they were standing close, no more steps between them. Elie's soft brown eyes were staring down at him, a strange mix of emotions in her irises. Haru felt his chest constrict almost painfully. He looked at her in bewilderment.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was leaning in. He didn't understand what was going on but there was a voice inside his head shouting: _yes, yes, yes!_ But that didn't make it right. Even as Elie leaned in as well, Haru stopped.

"Elie?" his voice sounded confused. He looked into her eyes, searching for the answers. Hoping for them.

He found them. Some of them. There was such a vivid emotion in her eyes and he knew it was matched in his own.

Then, without saying anything, Elie closed the distance between them and kissed him. Haru's body stayed rigid for long moment as Elie pressed her soft and giving one into his. And then his hands, acting on their accord, reached out and cupped her face.

Elie moaned against his mouth and it was almost as if it snapped something in him. Haru wrapped his free hand around her shoulder and pushed back. Elie's back hit the wall and Haru pressed his body against hers.

Her long, long legs rose to wrap around his waist and her arms swung up to tangle in his spiky hair. She said his name against his lips but he didn't have the willpower to break away.

And then they were moving back up the stairs, Elie locked around Haru's waist. They broke apart to tug at clothes, to kiss other parts of skin, to mumble needs and wants to one another.

She was naked within seconds. Haru didn't have time to relish in her glorious curves or the way moonlight played across her skin.

They managed to make it to a bed—Haru wasn't sure whose; he thought it was Elie's—and he lowered her onto it. Elie squirmed beneath him, her fingers refusing to relinquish their hold on his hair. She gasped at the mere contact of his hand sliding along her leg. Her hands lowered, dug into his taunt back muscles.

"Haru…" she rasped, arching underneath like a bow. Haru nuzzled the hollow spot between her breasts, not sure what else to do.

He knew what sex was. Knew what it was about, but he had never really understood it. Had never really got all the passion that was supposed to come with it, the fireworks and the flames. And now, looking into Elie's gloriously glazed eyes, he did.

Tentatively, testing the new ground, he ran his fingers butterfly-soft over her breast. Elie gasped wildly, her breath coming out in a small sob, and Haru felt his body heat at the reaction. Such a little touch. Could it really be all that electrifying?

But then he felt Elie's own hands snaking cross his skin, leaving a trail of fire where they skimmed, and he understand where she came from. He lowered his head to her throat and moaned. Beneath him, Elie's throat rumbled with laughter.

Then, seeing as how she wasn't protesting, Haru felt his fingers slip up again to her breasts. Elie stopped laughing. He gave her breast a gentle squeeze and felt her long, shaky gasp of pleasure.

"Haru," Elie cried into the darkness, pulling him down, deeper into her body. Haru went on instinctual knowledge, using his gut instincts and previous comprehension to bring her pleasure. Elie's legs rose against to lock around his waist once more.

They were driven on by their primitive instincts. They kissed and licked and tasted until it was all they could do not to scream.

And then Haru pressed himself into her, sinking into her warmth. Elie gasped in pain this time and squeezed her eyes shut. Haru pressed soothing kisses onto her cheeks trying not move at all even though every part of his body screamed for him to do so.

"Elie," he muttered sadly as tears pinched the corners of her eyes. "Elie, I'm sorry. I forgot."

He tried to move, to withdraw. Elie moaned, opening her eyes, surprised. "Do that again," she managed and bit her lip in ecstasy when Haru complied. "Don't stop," she told him and pulled him closer to her.

Haru had never felt anything more amazing. It felt as if his whole body was burning and the tiny clenches of Elie's body around him only intensified the flames. She rose to meet each movement, her arms locked around his neck.

Elie gave a small, weak cry as she reached her peak, her inner muscles clenching like a vise around him. Haru buried his head into her throat and rode out the last wave to completion, following her into blissful oblivion.

For long while, he laid on top of her, only thinking to shift his weight when Elie pushed lightly against his shoulder. Her feathery head slid onto his chest. He felt her hands' grip his waist slacken and felt her breathing even as she fell into sleep.

As for Haru, he gathered her small, supple body to his and fell into a half-sleep. He was aware of nothing expect the way her warm, soft body felt pressed against his. And he was content, for now, to hold her.

Sometime later he raised himself lightly from the bed. There was a small window at the corner of the room they had managed to escape into. Elie gave a small moan of protest and curled against his hip, her hands wrapping lower on his waist. Haru looked down at her and smiled tenderly.

Then he turned his attention back to the window. Dawn's rosy fingers had already managed to pierce the horizon line. He watched the sun rise almost angrily.

Dawn meant the new day and the new day meant the continuation of the journey. It meant more battles, and more dangerous fights, and more chances of dying. It meant this interlude between them was over.

He touched her hair, wispy soft. Elie mumbled in her sleep and moved closer. He gathered her up in his arms and rocked her gently against his chest, dipping kisses now and then to her willing, sleeping face.

There was no way to know what tomorrow would bring, no way to know who would fall before the adventure was over. Elie could even become a victim—though Haru had sworn long ago he would not allow harm to befall her.

Whatever happened, Haru would remember here and tonight. He would remember and Elie would. Considering all that had happened, all that was going to happen, that was all they were allowed to have.

An interlude, a small interlude of lovers before the battles began again. A gap in time when they could pretend everything was safe and secure. Nighttime and the safety of bed. It was one of the rare moments where every thing was completely peaceful.

And dawn meant the ending of it all. The start of new battles and new dangers and new enemies. But also… the path to a true peace. A chance to _really_ have security and love and safety.

As he cradled Elie against his chest, Haru watched the dawn come in.

* * *

**Word Count:** 2056

**Time:** forty-five minutes

**Beta:** none

**Couples:** Haru/Elie

**Genre:** lemon

**Status:** one-shot (complete)

**Author:** Lizzy Rebel

**Characters/Style:** pure lemon goodness

**Notes:** Now, before you write you scathing review, remember that you asked for it. You _wanted_ a lemon, remember? I'm a review-junkie so I was bound to write one to appease you. Not my fault it sucks, does it? I can't claim to be an expert smut-writer so here you go. A lemon to the best of my abilities. Don't hate me too much.

_Verbum tuus mater!_


End file.
